


Still Alive

by orphan_account



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betaed, Bullying, Car Accidents, Doctor/Patient, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Nurses, Promptis - Freeform, Sad, Sad Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, had the idea for this @ 1:58 AM, mmm, wrote it @ 2:15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompto awakens in an unfamiliar hospital, surrounded by familiar faces that he cannot place. He has amnesia, and as his doctors and nurse try to help him through it, he realizes Dr. Noctis Lucis Caelum is more that what meets his eyes.





	Still Alive

**Author's Note:**

> this is not a happy one shot. i wrote this while sad, and if you get as emotionally attached as i do, then you might get sad too. be warned. thank you, and have a pleasant read.

hmm testing testing

okay all gucci

**Author's Note:**

> i made this when i was upset that my friends had ditched the plans i made with them to see a movie based off of something that founded my childhood, then went to a party i wasn't invited to and never bothered to at least tell me they were bailing. i got pretty mad, then mostly sad because this week has just been a bunch of disappointment, one after another. apparently my new favorite way of releasing that negativity is by, obviously, taking it out on the boys i love and care about so much.
> 
> i've been on the brink of tears writing this. good night.


End file.
